vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kagamine Rin/Len/@comment-53539-20151112094414/@comment-53539-20151119103539
From what I gather, despite the fact that they have more fans, Luka's reputation and overall profitability is higher despite the inclusion of English. Their also paying their voice actor for two Vocaloids, as well as holding I guess two copyrights for the characters compared to Luka or Miku's 1. The problem with the Kagamines stretches also down to the core of the vocal. Out of all the CVs in the CV series, the Kagamines are the most divided between them, with every lower tone belonging to Len and every higher note belonging to Rin. It limits what you can do in approach to their scope of range, as Rin can't sound like Len too much and Len like Rin. So their concept is flawed. They basically amount to two vocaloids with 3 vocals in them and a bit extra from other studios, and don't really amount to full blown CFM "feel" vocals in the sense that they offer something different at this point. When you compare this all to Luka... Well Luka is a better singer then the Kagamines. Before you step in anyone, it goes back to the difference between Big Al and Tonio, Tonio may be the better singer but Al is the better Vocaloid. The Kagamines are neither the better Vocaloids nor the better Singers, Miku is the better Vocaloid and Luka is the better singer. So the Kagamines are sort of even more limited by that. To top it off, both are that problematic area of Vocaloid aka "power" types, which are the hardest set of vocals to get quality out of at times. I think as well, the problem with the Kagamines is the same with Miku right now. Their not as much blank slates as Luka was, because they had Appends. Those who bought the V2 era vocals are more or less I suppose expecting them to repeat what they already know with improvements. The Appends were better then the original Kagamines and it was long figured out Append "power" was "act 3". Act1 and Act2 for them, maybe the "soft" and "power" evecs we've seen... However, what disappoints me is that EVEC doesn't really offer the same vocal range as before. So you won't be able to, even with EVEC, ness ever get the original released vocals from them. Overall, I understand there may be a ton of minor, little things, that are currently facing the Kagamines. This even without English being on the plate...I expect next time around they will get better EVEC and focus, but this time it seems more about just giving the Kagamines something the fans won't be disappointed with. Miku may be a mix of both issues the Kagamines face and Luka, but due to her popularity and certainty to sell better, I'd not be surprised if her V4x release is a bit more fantastic then the Kagamines present. At least either way, the issue with their unbalanced vocal range has been fixed and Rin and Len have ore or less the same vocal ranges as each other. Either way, Miku's overall reputation and marketability is kinda proving to be the downer of other CFM vocaloids once again. She is just worth far too much money.